A Real Dream
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Depois de um sonho maluco com uma estranha, Edward encontra a mulher da sua vida. Agora ele terá que encontrar uma forma de fazer de seu sonho, realidade. #ONE-SHOT#


_**A Real Dream**_

Raquel Rodrigues

**Shipper**: Edward & Bella

**Gênero**: Romance, Humor, Lemon

**Censura**: NC-18

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sonho maluco com uma estranha, Edward encontra a mulher da sua vida. Agora ele terá que encontrar uma forma de fazer de seu sonho, realidade.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Minha cabeça doía. Meus ouvidos estavam estourando, tudo um reflexo à música que tocava alta demais no recinto. A batida eletrônica – tum, tum, tum, tum – era eletrizante e contagiante, mas eu não estava a fim de ouví-la. Corpos se esfregando uns nos outros, enquanto cada pessoa dançava à sua maneira, totalmente _embriagados_ com o ritmo. _

_Por que diabos eu tinha vindo aqui, pra começo de conversa?_

_A garçonete baixa de cabelos longos cor de mogno e olhos cor-de-chocolate passou por entre as pessoas perto de mim, indo até uma mesa reservada com uma bandeja, onde equilibrava três drinks. Isso respondeu a pergunta pra mim._

_A pequena placa em seu uniforme informava seu nome: _Isabella_. Era tudo que eu sabia sobre ela, além do fato que ela ficava incrivelmente sexy e atraente naquele uniforme preto, que nada mais era senão um vestido tomara-que-caia curto, sandálias de salto pretas e maquiagem pesada. _

_Meu coração estava disparado, minhas mãos suavam, e minhas calças ficaram apertadas entre as pernas. Bebi o restante de uísque no meu copo e fui diretamente até ela, decidido a falar com ela dessa vez, quando alguém a chamou e ela foi atender a mesa. Praguejando, dei meia-volta até a área vip, sentando ao lado do meu irmão, que estava se pegando com uma loira que ele conheceu assim que pisou na boate. _

_Olhei o relógio. 04h52min. Inferno, eu tinha que trabalhar às sete e não tinha dormido absolutamente nada nos últimos três dias. _

– _Emmett! – chamei o urso que era meu irmão, mas ele não saiu de sua posição – em cima da loira meio vagabunda, se esfregando tanto nela que eu jurava que eles estavam transando se não desse pra ver que suas calças estavam bem fechadas._

– _Emmett – chamei mais alto, dessa vez cutucando o animal, que saiu de cima da loira atordoado, olhando pra mim com uma cara nada satisfeita._

– _Vamos embora._

– _Já? Edward, eu ainda não terminei por aqui..._

– _Eu percebi. Anda, eu levo vocês pra um motel. Mas eu tenho que ir agora, trabalho amanhã. Ou melhor, daqui a duas horas._

_Ele olhou de forma safada pra loira, que lhe sorriu do mesmo jeito. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Revirei os olhos, enojado, e levantei, rumando em direção à saída. Percebi que eles estavam atrás de mim pelos passos apressados._

_Francamente, meu irmão parecia um maldito de um adolescente às vezes._

_Enquanto estava pagando, olhei de relance o interior da boate lotada, procurando por ela._

– _Qual é, vai dizer que não falou com ela? – perguntou Emmett, debochado._

_Quase me assustei porque ele estava falando, já que ele passou 99% da noite com a língua muito ocupada. A exceção foram os momentos em que chegamos, mais os cinco primeiros minutos. E agora, aparentemente._

– _Cala a boca, Emmett – peguei meu cartão e identidade de volta, mais o recibo da boate, e saímos._

_Deixei Emmett e a loira – que eu descobri se chamar Rosalie – no motel mais próximo que encontrei, e fui embora. Cara, meu irmão precisava de um carro. Pra ontem._

_Cheguei em casa meia hora depois, exausto. Desabei no sofá mesmo e fechei os olhos, dormindo segundos depois. Por trás das pálpebras fechadas, só havia uma imagem: Isabella, dançando pra mim naquele vestido preto curtíssimo, me olhando com aqueles olhos cor-de-chocolate, belamente esculpidos naquele rosto perfeito em forma de coração..._

– _Não me torture, Isabella... – eu disse, gemendo._

_A risada melodiosa dela encheu meus ouvidos._

– _Não estou torturando – ela disse, seus lábios cheios se movendo de uma forma hipnotizante – Estou apenas dançando, Edward._

_Gemi ao ouví-la dizer meu nome. Como essa mulher conseguia me deixar tão fora de controle? _

_Ela chegou mais perto e sentou no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado, me deixando ainda mais maluco do que antes. Ela pressionava o quadril contra o meu provocantemente, enquanto ronronava no meu ouvido e suas mãos passeavam por meu peitoral, abdome e braços, de uma forma tão leve e íntima que me deixou completamente arrepiado._

– _Oh, Isabella..._

– _Sim, meu _amor_? Diga-me... O que você quer?_

– _Você._

_Ela sorriu travessamente pra mim e colocou os braços para trás, descendo o zíper de seu vestido. Ajudei-a a tirá-lo, por cima de sua cabeça – nem pensar que ela sairia do meu colo – e joguei em qualquer lugar ao lado do sofá. Minhas mãos percorreram as laterais do seu corpo, acariciando-a da mesma forma que ela fizera comigo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos. Inferno, eu precisava dessa mulher, agora._

_Meu quadril e o dela agora se provocavam mutuamente e eu já estava cansado – e duro – de tanto esperar. Firmei minhas mãos nas laterais do quadril de Isabella e segurei firme, fazendo-a olhar pra mim._

– _Eu quero estar dentro de você, meu amor. Posso?_

– _Deve. Por que ainda não está? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso inclinado._

_Sorri de volta, e não foi preciso perguntar outra vez. Deslizei para dentro dela, sentindo o calor e a incrível umidade que estava ali. Gemi com o contato, e ela também. A posição fazia com que meu membro a preenchesse rápido, e suas pernas enlaçaram meu corpo, deixando a penetração incrivelmente mais profunda. _

_Nossos quadris começaram a se mover em sincronia, aumentando o ritmo a cada segundo. Isabella gemia baixinho, perto do meu ouvido, fazendo os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem e eu ficar cada vez mais disposto a continuar. Eu queria ouví-la gritar._

_Com o coração acelerado e os sentidos mais fortes que nunca, comecei a levantar e abaixar o quadril dela, enquanto o meu próprio terminava os movimentos, e aumentei o ritmo. Muito. Isabella agora gemia alto, e vez ou outra meu nome escapava de seus lábios entreabertos e arfantes._

– _Ow, Edward! Isso... Assim... Oh... Oh... Mais... Mais fundo... Mais... Forte... Ahh!_

Agora_ ela estava gritando, e eu não estava tão diferente assim. O nome daquela mulher, que me enlouquecia naquele momento, escapava pelos meus lábios, involuntariamente. Meu corpo estava todo suado e eu já começava a sentir os espasmos querendo dominar meu corpo. Percebi que ela também se controlava para retardar seu orgasmo e decidi acabar com aquilo. _

– _Vamos, Isabella... Não se segure... Goza comigo, vai..._

_Foi o suficiente. Ela gritou meu nome enquanto suas pernas apertavam-me em seu abraço e eu estocava ainda mais fundo. Senti os espasmos a dominarem, e sua vagina contrair e relaxar ao redor do meu membro, causando o meu próprio orgasmo. Seu nome também foi gritado por mim, enquanto meu corpo todo tremia violentamente, e ia relaxando aos poucos, seguido por ela._

_Ela desabou no meu colo, escondendo o rosto no meu ombro e eu encostei minhas costas no sofá. Estava suado e ofegante – e ainda dentro dela – mas estava completamente saciado. _

– _Eu te amo – eu a ouvi dizer, baixinho, para que meus ouvidos captassem._

_Eu apenas sorri._

_O barulho de bip-bip começou a soar e eu olhei ao redor. Não tinha nada apitando. O que era aquilo? O barulho continuou, e agora era seguido por vários murmúrios que eu não conseguia entender. Parecia que um monte de gente estava conversando perto de mim. Olhei para Isabella, mas ela não estava mais ali. _Eu _não estava mais na minha casa. O que diabos estava acontecendo?_

– Eu ainda não sei a extensão dos danos, isso só será possível dimensionar quando ele acordar, mas creio que ele vai se recuperar logo, Sra Cullen – _dizia uma voz extremamente familiar._

_E eu reparei que estava tudo escuro. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas por quê? Tentei abri-los, mas não consegui. Tentei me mexer, mas notei que meu corpo _inteiro_ doía. A voz da minha mãe se sobressaía nos murmúrios antes ininteligíveis, e eu queria gritar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Mas minha garganta parecia fechada e eu não conseguia produzir som algum._

– Muito obrigada, Dra. Swan – disse a voz da minha mãe.

Doutora Swan? Eu não já tinha ouvido esse nome antes? Tentei mexer alguma coisa, e _acho _que consegui mexer uma das mãos.

– Oh meu Deus, ele mexeu a mão! – ouvi a voz fina de Alice, minha irmã mais nova, gritar, confirmando minha suspeita.

– Não grite Alice – minha mãe a repreendeu – Que mão ele mexeu?

– Essa – Alice disse, dessa vez mais baixo.

Senti seu toque em minha mão esquerda.

– Edward, querido? – minha mãe falou – Pode nos ouvir? Se puder, mexa a mão de novo.

Eu mexi. E ouvi os murmúrios felizes, e o "_Graças a Deus_" de alguém que eu não identifiquei. Tentei abrir os olhos e não consegui de novo, mas consegui – de alguma forma – mexer minha cabeça. E doía. Pra cacete. Consegui gemer.

– Acho que ele quer abrir os olhos – a voz da doutora soou e eu mexi a mão de novo.

– Ele mexeu a mão, então acho que é um sim – disse Alice.

Santa baixinha. Ela sabia mesmo como interpretar as pessoas. Não era à toa que era uma psicóloga renomada.

– Hm, acho que ele não consegue pelo tempo que passou com eles fechados. Eu já volto – disse a doutora, e eu ouvi a porta abrir e fechar.

Como assim, "_tempo que passou com eles fechados_"? Eu estava acordado agorinha! Na minha casa! No meu sofá! Me recuperando do sexo mais maravilhoso que eu jamais tive!

Ow. Peraí. Eu _jamais tive_. E quem era Isabella, afinal? Fruto da minha imaginação maluca e, devo acrescentar, pervertida? Ow, céus, o _que_ tinha acontecido comigo?

A porta abriu de novo e eu ouvi a voz da Doutora.

– Acho que isso vai ajudá-lo – ela disse, e eu senti uma coisa molhada nos meus olhos – Isso é apenas soro fisiológico gelado, Edward. Vai ajudar você a abrir seus olhos, eu prometo.

Por que eu tinha ficado tão estranho ao ouvir a doutora dizer meu nome? De alguma forma, parecia que ela tinha cantado-o em vez de apenas falado. Eu não sabia explicar, só sabia que eu me sentia diferente com isso e talvez até um pouco maluco. De um jeito bom.

– Pronto, pode tentar abrir os olhos agora – ela avisou.

Eu tentei. E dessa vez eu consegui.

De primeira, não identifiquei nada. Apenas paredes brancas, teto branco, com uma luz filha-da-mãe bem em cima de mim, um barulho irritante de _bip-bip_ e um cheiro doentio de medicação.

Tudo bem, eu já sabia _onde _eu estava. E, droga, eu estava no hospital.

Agora, _por quê_?

– O soro deve ter retirado as impurezas e alguma congestão que ele deve ter acumulado pelo tempo que passou com os olhos fechados, por isso ele conseguiu abrir os olhos agora – disse a doutora, falando com minha mãe.

Isso trouxe algum foco pra mim. Consegui identificar a silhueta da minha mãe do meu lado esquerdo, e ao lado dela, sentada e segurando minha mão, minha irmã Alice. Aos poucos, minha visão voltou e eu consegui distingui-las totalmente. Arrisquei falar.

– Oi – minha voz saiu rouca igual a de um travesti bissexual e eu gemi. Quanto tempo eu tinha ficado desacordado?

– Oh meu Deus, Edward, não sabe como fiquei preocupada – disse minha mãe, me abraçando gentilmente. – Como se sente, querido?

– Uma droga total e completa – a voz rouca continuava. – O que diabos eu estou fazendo no hospital?

– Não lembra do acidente? – disse Alice, olhando pra mim com os olhos marejados.

A baixinha insolente também tinha sentido minha falta, hahahaha. Peraí. Ela disse acidente?

– Que acidente?

– Pelo visto não – ela riu – Ow, como eu senti sua falta, Edward.

Alice também me abraçou e eu comecei a ficar confuso. Meu braço direito se moveu, de forma que eu consegui dar um _meio abraço_ em Alice e quando ela me soltou, me encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

– Eu passei tanto tempo assim apagado?

– Duas semanas e meia. Você estava em coma induzido até dois dias atrás. Mas só hoje começou a dar sinais de melhora. – disse minha mãe, fungando – Não sabe como ficamos preocupados...

– Afinal, que acidente foi esse?

– Não lembra de nada?

– Não... A última coisa que me lembro é de sair do trabalho e ir pra casa... – eu estava começando a ter flashes estranhos e incrivelmente embaçados, mas continuava sem entender como tinha parado aqui.

Olhei pra mim mesmo, pra ver um gesso cobrindo a maior parte de minha perna direita, uma faixa no antebraço direito, mais um monte de aparelhos ligados a mim. Alguns eletrodos no meu peito seguiam para acima de mim, de onde eu ouvia o barulho do monitor eletrônico. No meu nariz, um tubo por onde – provavelmente – saía meu oxigênio.

– Emmett te esperava em casa. Vocês tinham combinado de sair e ir para a _Holly's_, lembra?

Pisquei confuso, mas esse flash em especial apareceu na minha mente.

– _E aí, cara? Vai ou não vai? – disse Emmett animado assim que eu cheguei em casa, me dando um susto do cacete._

– _Não me assusta assim, animal. Ugh. Me deixa tomar um banho e a gente vai._

_Ele fez um som muito tosco de "yeah" enquanto eu me dirigia ao meu quarto, no final do corredor._

– Agora eu lembro – eu disse.

– Bom. Vocês foram pra boate e dançaram até não poder mais. Emmett encontrou Rosalie – aquela bancária filha do amigo de papai – lá e os dois estavam juntos. Ele disse que você estava estressado por causa do trabalho e bebeu muito durante a noite. Então ele pegou o carro para dirigir. Você foi atrás, Rosalie e Emmett na frente. No meio do caminho, uma picape perdeu o controle e bateu na traseira de vocês. De alguma forma, o carro virou e você sofreu todo o impacto. Emmett e Rosalie estão bem, receberam alta três dias depois. Mas, você...

Oh. Acho que agora eu meio que lembrava.

_O álcool me fazia sentir muuuito bem. Jeeeeeesh, eu estava óóótimo._

– _Mas, Emmeeeeett! – falei como uma criança mimada – Eu estou suuuuuuuper em condições de dirigir! Ponto finalizado!_

_Ele ria como uma hiena._

– _Não seria "ponto final", Edward?_

– _É ponto finalizado e ponto final! _

– _Oi? Acho que seu irmão bebeu demais, Emm. – disse a loira com cara de patricinha que eu sempre esquecia o nome, rindo como uma hiena volume 2._

– _Você acha, ursinha? Eu tenho certeza! – a gargalhada dele foi mais alta._

_Peraí, ela era uma ursa? Caaaaaaaara, eu podia ganhar uma grana preta se colocasse ela no circo! Imagina! Uma ursa que vira gente e até fala! Grana alta, parceiro. _

– _Eu não bebi demaaaaaaaais. Foram só algumas garrafas de uísque..._

_Emmett explodiu em risadas novamente – Anda, Edward, me dá a chave._

– _Seu chato – eu dei as chaves pra ele. Não sei porque, só dei._

_Eles continuaram rindo de mim e me empurraram para a direção certa quando eu tentei entrar num Mercedes blindado. Ow! Em minha defesa, eu não lembrava que tinha vindo com o Volvo, e não o Mercedes, ok? Hehe... Tudo bem, eu não lembrava de nada._

_Emmett dirigiu e eu cantava toda e qualquer canção idiota que estava passando no rádio. Jeesh, eu ficava idiota demais quando bebia. _

_De repente, algo bateu com força na parte de trás do carro e, consequentemente, da minha cabeça. Emmett xingou alto e tentou se livrar do que quer que fosse, mas de alguma forma, isso só piorou as coisas. O impacto veio mais forte e o carro virou. Eu rolei pelo banco de trás e bati em cada quina que eu podia, e minha cabeça doía como o inferno. Quando o carro parou, eu senti um cheiro de sangue insuportável, aliados a uma dor excruciante na cabeça e na perna. Então eu apaguei._

– Agora eu lembrei. Ouch – eu reclamei, colocando a mão no topo da minha cabeça – Ainda dói.

– Você sofreu um traumatismo craniano – ouvi a voz da doutora falar de novo. – Foi grave, e quase evoluiu para uma hipertensão intracraniana, mas como o socorro de vocês foi rápido, conseguimos evitar isso. Mesmo assim, ainda deve doer pelos próximos dias. Você também pode estar confuso e se sentir tonto, mas tudo isso são sinais progressivos do trauma. Você só precisa nos deixar cientes do que sentir para que seja tratado corretamente, ok?

Balancei a cabeça assentindo, com os olhos ainda fechados e reparei que não tinha visto o rosto da doutora ainda.

– Oh, meu filho, é tão bom ver você acordado.

Sorri enquanto dava outro _meio abraço_, dessa vez na minha mãe, e olhava – finalmente – para a doutora.

Quando fiz isso, meu mundo parou.

Era _ela._

– Acho que esqueci de apresentá-los – disse minha mãe, provavelmente notando meu choque ao olhar para a doutora. – Esta é a Dra Swan, Edward, a traumatologista nova de Forks, você já deve ter ouvido falar nela. É uma lenda. Ela quem cuidou de você esses dias. Não creio como você nunca a viu por aqui.

– Edward é da área de neonatologia, mãe – disse Alice revirando os olhos – Ele dificilmente apareceria numa área de trauma.

Eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus olhos. _Isabella_ estava corada e me olhava com um sorriso pequeno, um pouco inclinado para esquerda. Corpo esguio e bem distribuído, pequena – usando saltos – do jeito que eu me lembrava. Cabelos brilhantes em cor de mogno e os olhos castanhos mais profundos que eu já vira na vida – cor de chocolate. Ela me olhava intensamente, e a cor vermelho-vivo que estava em suas bochechas a deixava incrivelmente atraente.

Meu Deus. Eu nunca a tinha visto na minha vida e tinha tido um sonho – erótico – com ela? Eu tinha batido a cabeça com _muita_ força, pelo visto.

– Muito prazer, Dr. Cullen. Ouvi falar muito do senhor – ela disse formalmente – E devo dizer que foi um prazer me encarregar do seu caso.

Pigarreei e estendi minha mão, que ela prontamente apertou – É um prazer, Dra Swan.

E era um prazer mesmo. Deus, eu precisava conhecê-la. Urgente. Meu coração acelerou e o maldito do monitor cardíaco ficou frenético. Droga de monitorização eletrônica, estava me dedurando!

– O prazer é meu – disse ela, seu olhar nunca deixando o meu, fazendo meu coração bater mais e mais rápido – E pode me chamar de Bella.

– Bella é apelido?

– Apelido de Isabella.

Eu estava oficialmente perdido.

E precisava ter uma conversa séria com meu subconsciente e descobrir como ele tinha colocado ela no meu sonho maluco – e altamente pervertido – enquanto eu estava desacordado.

– Nome muito bonito. Faz jus à dona. – eu falei.

Ela corou mais, me deixando deliciado.

– Obrigada.

– Este é meu filho, um galanteador à moda antiga – disse minha mãe, fazendo Bella rir levemente, me tirando do meu torpor. Eu mal lembrava que ela estava lá, enquanto estava perdido nas orbes chocolate de Isabella. Ou melhor, _Bella._

_Minha _Bella. Era insano dizer que eu _precisava_ desesperadamente conhecê-la e tê-la comigo para sempre?

Jesus, Edward, o que deu em você?

O monitor ainda apitava freneticamente.

– Hm – disse Bella, seus olhos deixando os meus para olhar os monitores. Droga. – Está se sentindo bem, Edward?

– Muito bem – eu disse, talvez rápido demais.

– Acho que esse monitor está com defeito, então. Posso ouvir seu coração?

Droga, ela precisava parecer tão sexy segurando aquele estetoscópio lilás?

– Claro.

Ela sorriu e colocou o aparelho no ouvido, colocando a outra extremidade no meu peito. Vi que o sorriso dela aumentou levemente enquanto ouvia e amaldiçoei a mim mesmo, mandando ordens explícitas ao meu cérebro pra diminuir os malditos batimentos.

– Acho que é apenas ansiedade. Por ter acordado, e tudo o mais – ela disse, me olhando docemente.

Será que ela tinha percebido como eu estava secando-a insistentemente e sem nenhum pudor?

– É, provavelmente.

– Bom, vou deixar você descansar. Meu plantão só acaba daqui a – ela consultou seu relógio de pulso – seis horas. Pode pedir a qualquer uma das enfermeiras para me chamar se sentir necessidade, tudo bem?

– Claro. Obrigado, Bella.

– De nada, Edward.

De novo, ela _precisava_ ser tão sexy falando meu nome?

Ela sorriu e se despediu brevemente de minha mãe e de Alice, saindo do quarto.

– Limpa a baba, Edward – disse Alice.

A olhei em choque – Do que está falando?

Ela sorriu aquele sorriso presunçoso que eu odiava – Você sabe do quê.

Notei que seus olhos tinham olheiras e ela parecia cansada. Mudei de assunto.

– Você provavelmente ficou muito tempo aqui sem dormir não é?

Ela fez uma careta – Culpada.

– Vá dormir, Alice. Eu vou ficar bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. A senhora também, mãe. Vão dormir.

As duas sorriram pra mim e Alice levantou de sua cadeira, se esticando.

– Vamos mandar Emmett e Carlisle aqui. Eles queriam te ver assim que acordasse e não tivemos tempo de avisá-los. – disse minha mãe.

– Tudo bem. Até lá eu já devo ter cochilado um pouco.

– Acho que antes de sair, a Dra Swan vem lhe dizer os detalhes do seu caso, Carlisle a alertou que você gosta de ser um sabe-tudo.

Eu ri levemente – Tudo bem.

– Até depois, meu filho – minha mãe disse, me dando um beijo na testa antes de se dirigir à porta.

– Tchau, Eddie – gemi ao ouvir o apelido idiota de infância que Alice me chamou. Ela riu – Descanse.

Ela também me deu um beijo na bochecha e as duas foram embora, me deixando sozinho no quarto branco demais, perdido em pensamentos.

.

– Dá pra parar? – reclamou Emmett – Estou ficando tonto!

– Não dá, cara! – respondi, notando como minha voz estava ridiculamente trêmula – Estou nervoso demais.

– Estou percebendo. Mas, Edward, ela não vai furar com você, pode ficar tranquilo. Ela é tão louca por você quanto você por ela – ele assegurou.

– Queria ter essa certeza. Mas a cada segundo que passa me convenço que isso é apenas você zoando com a minha cara.

Emmett revirou os olhos e levantou do sofá.

– Que seja. Quer saber? Vou embora. Rose está me esperando, prometi que ia ao shopping com ela e adivinha quem quer ir junto?

Eu dei uma risada leve.

– Alice não perdoa atrasos. Vá lá.

– Mais tarde eu te ligo. E, por favor, sossega essa bunda no sofá e vai fazer alguma coisa útil! Tenho certeza que ela não vai deixar de ligar.

– Claro, claro – respondi sem muito entusiasmo – Valeu o apoio moral, de qualquer forma.

Ele riu e me deu um abraço – Qualquer hora, mano.

Dizendo isso, Emmett deixou meu apartamento, e eu finalmente me senti tão nervoso que era impossível sequer andar de um lado para o outro – como eu estive fazendo nos últimos vinte minutos.

– Edward, quando você se tornou tão estúpido? – perguntei a mim mesmo.

Era uma pergunta inútil, afinal. Eu sabia quando tinha me tornado tão estúpido. Desde aquele acidente há quatro meses, onde tinha tido um sonho erótico e _bem maluco _com Isabella Swan, e tinha descoberto que _ela_ era a Dra Swan que todos falavam na cidade. A renomada traumatologista que tinha feito maravilhas em Phoenix desde a época que era residente. Uma mulher inteligente e determinada, que todos diziam que meio que combinava comigo pela forma metódica de trabalhar.

E eu sempre tinha achado besteira.

Nunca a tinha visto na minha vida, apenas ouvido falar dela – já que a área Neonatal do hospital não é o lugar onde você pode encontrar pessoas com traumas. Ironia do destino ou não, meu cérebro tinha achado alguma maneira de conjurá-la em meu subconsciente durante o coma induzido pelos sedativos fortes, e até hoje eu me pegava pensando como diabos eu tinha conseguido essa proeza.

Mas, deixando o absurdo de lado, eu sabia que me apaixonaria por ela no momento em que a visse. E não estava errado. O monitor frenético e a forma insana que ela me fez sentir só por dizer meu nome quando nos conhecemos _realmente_ – eu na cama do hospital e ela incrivelmente sexy de jaleco e saltos altos – tinha feito todo o trabalho. Mesmo que o sonho nunca tivesse acontecido, eu sabia, de alguma forma, que eu teria me apaixonado por ela.

Assim que saí do hospital – uma semana depois que acordei – me recuperei do acidente em casa, e comecei a me preparar para, no mínimo, conhecer Isabella melhor. Peguei o telefone dela. Descobri onde ela morava. Descobri seu horário de plantões e consultas em ambulatório. Ligava para ela em momentos de ócio, apenas para ouvir sua voz e conversar. E o melhor de tudo é que ela _sempre_ conversava comigo, por horas a fio se possível, mostrando tanto interesse em saber como eu era quanto eu mostrava.

Depois que voltei a trabalhar, passei a visitar o setor de trauma mais vezes, nos horários onde estava tudo calmo. Ela abria um sorriso magnífico ao me ver e nós sempre conversávamos bastante. Até que alguém vinha atrapalhar e chamar a mim ou a ela, para voltarmos ao nosso trabalho. Era irritante. Era isso que tinha me feito convidá-la para tomar cafés e mais cafés depois que saíamos do trabalho, em dias onde nosso horário batia. Por essas conversas em horário de trabalho e nossas saídas para tomar café ou sorvete, ou qualquer coisa banal desse tipo, eu tinha conhecido Isabella melhor do que conhecera qualquer pessoa. Ela também me conhecera, tão profundamente como eu nunca tinha deixado ninguém conhecer. E eu podia afirmar com a mais forte convicção que estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

O jeito que ela sorria pra mim quando me via, o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar pra mim – aqueles olhos chocolate extremamente expressivos, que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar por muito tempo. O jeito que seu corpo se mexia quando ela ria de alguma piada idiota que eu contava, ou apenas o jeito que seu rosto se enchia de saudade quando ela falava de sua mãe, Renée, que ainda morava em Phoenix, e seu pai, Charlie, antigo chefe de polícia de Forks, que morrera quatro anos atrás. A forma como ela _confiava em mim _e tinha se tornado a melhor amiga que eu jamais poderia sonhar. Absolutamente _tudo_ naquela mulher me atraía. E eu estava cansado de apenas exercer o papel de amigo.

Eu a queria. Muito. E de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis que ela pudesse ser minha. Tinha sido com esse pensamento que eu finalmente tomara coragem há dois dias e tinha descido da UTI Neonatal até o setor de trauma, com passos firmes e decididos.

_O coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos suavam, mas que se dane o mundo. Eu ia convidar Bella pra sair _hoje_ e não me perdoaria se fraquejasse._

– _Bella? – chamei-a quando a avistei preenchendo algum papel em uma prancheta perto do balcão da recepção._

_Ela levantou o rosto e ele se iluminou ao me ver. Meu coração ficou impossivelmente mais rápido, mas eu estava começando a me acostumar com essa sensação quando estava perto dela. Eu até gostava._

– _Oi, Edward! – ela disse – Temo que hoje não possamos conversar muito, tenho alguns pacientes para ver agora._

– _Não se preocupe, apenas vim te perguntar uma coisa – eu ri, meio envergonhado._

_Meu rosto esquentou e eu sabia que estava vermelho. Maldição!_

_Ela riu levemente enquanto me encarava com seus olhos chocolate-brilhantes._

– _Tudo bem. O que quer me perguntar?_

– _Hm... – cocei a nuca, remexendo meu cabelo já bagunçado, procurando uma forma de começar – Está ocupada no sábado?_

– _Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer em casa, e preciso ir até o salão de manhã. Por quê?_

_Fiquei meio arrasado. Ela já tinha planos. E mesmo que não fosse com alguém em especial, não mudava o fato que eu não tinha o poder de mudar sua rotina._

– _Oh, tudo bem. Não é nada, na verdade. Eu apenas me perguntava se você gostaria de sair comigo no sábado, mas já que você tem planos, não tem problema – eu ri idiotamente e comecei a dar meia-volta pra sair dali._

– _Não, espere! – ela me parou – Você me convidou pra sair?_

_Mordi o lábio inferior e repassei minhas palavras anteriores. Eu tinha convidado? Droga, eu tinha. Maldito filtro mental que não filtrava quando eu estava com ela._

– _Hm... É, convidei... – agora não adiantava desfazer né?_

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou. Seus olhos me diziam que ela estava surpresa... e feliz. Ela riu levemente de novo. Como eu amava aquela risadinha..._

– _Bom, tudo que eu tenho pra fazer pode ser adiantado, eu acho. Que tal eu te ligar no sábado de manhã pra confirmar? Vamos sair à noite?_

– _Oh, claro. À noite. Pensei em te levar pra jantar em Port Angeles. – sorri, definitivamente satisfeito com o rumo da conversa – Não vai atrapalhar seus planos?_

– _Pff, claro que não. São apenas coisas meio domésticas – ela riu – Te ligo no sábado de manhã, assim que voltar do salão._

– _Tudo bem. Aí quando você me ligar, combinamos o horário._

– _Perfeito. – ela disse sorrindo largamente._

– _Dra Swan, por favor, dirija-se à sala de exames nº 7. – a voz da recepcionista soou, nos tirando de nossa conversa._

– _Han... Preciso ir. Até, Edward._

– _Até, Bella._

_Ela me deu dois beijinhos na bochecha e saiu até onde tinham chamado-a. Fiquei igual um retardado olhando pra ela até que meu bip apitou e eu voltei ao trabalho._

E agora, eu estava completamente nervoso, jurando que ela se arrependera de aceitar – quase – sair comigo e não ia me ligar. E, droga, eu dependia disso pra sair com ela. Eu tinha feito as reservas, tinha comprado-lhe um buquê de rosas vermelhas, o pacote completo do primeiro encontro. Desde a hora que acordara, estava esperando a maldita ligação, mas o telefone mudo parecia rir da minha cara, e eu tinha vontade de jogá-lo na parede.

Encostei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos. Como sempre, por trás das minhas pálpebras só existia Bella, mas eu não me importava mais. Seus olhos e lábios sorriam pra mim e eu me vi sorrindo de volta estupidamente, enquanto sua risada ecoava no meu subconsciente.

A verdade é que eu estava maluco. Completamente.

O telefone tocou, alto demais para minha concentração e eu quase pulei de susto. Me atrapalhei com o tapete e levei um tombo, mas cheguei até o telefone, me agarrando nele como se fosse um meio de vida.

Era patético, eu sei. Mas eu não conseguia evitar.

– Alô?

– _Edward? Sou eu, Bella._

Droga de coração acelerado.

– Oi Bella! Tudo bem?

– _Tudo ótimo e você?_

– Também... Estava esperando você ligar – admiti, dando uma risada nervosa no final.

– _Desculpe ter demorado. A cabeleleira colocou três pessoas na minha frente, com a desculpa que tinham chegado primeiro. Uma sacanagem, já que eu tinha hora marcada desde segunda! Ugh, isso me estressa, sabia?_

– Acho que sei como é. Alice geralmente dá pitti quando essas coisas acontecem.

– _Hahahaha, preciso conhecê-la e aprender isso. Não consigo dar pitti por essas coisas, a menos que esteja estressada previamente._

– Hahaha, ela também está ansiosa pra te conhecer, acredite.

E estava mesmo. Tudo em que Alice falava comigo era "_Quando vou conhecer minha cunhada?_". O que era uma droga, porque me lembrava o tempo todo que Bella era minha amiga apenas, e me deixava estressado. Alice me acalmava dizendo que tudo a seu tempo, mas eu já estava cansado. Ela tinha vibrado quando lhe contei que sairia – provavelmente – com Bella hoje.

– _Que bom – _Bella riu – _Bem, estou ligando apenas pra confirmar nosso encontro hoje à noite, como você pediu._

– Oh, que ótimo! – eu disse, realmente empolgado – Posso te pegar às sete?

– _Às oito seria melhor. Algum problema?_

– Não, nenhum. Passo na sua casa às oito, então.

– _Ótimo. Até a noite, Edward. _

– Até, Bella.

– _Um beijo._

Antes que eu pudesse retribuir o beijo – que eu estava mais do que louco pra provar – ela desligou. Imaginei ela dizendo isso e corando fortemente, desligando antes que eu pudesse responder, de propósito. Não fazia mal. À noite eu estava decidido a roubar pelo menos _um _beijo daquela mulher.

.

Às sete e quarenta e cinco, eu estava fechando os botões da minha camisa social verde-escura que Alice me dera no Natal passado. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo novamente, apenas por desencargo de consciência. Nem com gel aquilo ficava no lugar. Dei um suspiro forte enquanto olhava meu reflexo. Satisfeito e nervoso pra caramba, saí do quarto.

Peguei as chaves do carro, meu BlackBerry e minha carteira em cima da mesa e coloquei no bolso de trás da calça. Peguei o buquê de flores que eu mantive dentro da geladeira, e coloquei duas pastilhas de menta e hortelã na boca. Bebi um copo d'água e saí do apartamento.

No carro, coloquei o buquê no banco do passageiro e dei a partida. Suspirei forte de novo. Desde quando eu ficava tão nervoso pra sair com uma mulher? Eu já tinha 29 anos, pelo amor de Deus! Não era mais um adolescente estúpido com hormônios incontroláveis.

Ignorando a parte nervosa de mim, segui pelas ruas calmas de Forks, em direção à casa de Bella. Cheguei e peguei o buquê, indo diretamente até à porta de entrada. Toquei a campainha e olhei o relógio. Oito em ponto.

– Que pontual! – ouvi a voz de Bella gritando do outro lado – É você, Edward?

– Sou eu – respondi, falando mais alto que o necessário.

Ouvi um xingamento baixinho – Já vou abrir a porta.

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto ouvia passos apressados na casa. Houve o barulho de alguma coisa sendo derrubada, mais um xingamento baixo, e depois ouvi a chave virando na porta.

– Oi – ela disse, olhando pra mim meio ofegante e eu fechei a boca para não babar – Não esperava que fosse tão pontual. Me perdoe, ainda preciso calçar os sapatos e pegar minha bolsa.

– Sem problemas – eu disse, admirando a forma como ela ficava irresistível naquele vestido azul-escuro – Não se apresse, eu posso esperar.

Maldição, eu esperaria a eternidade.

Ela deu um sorriso largo pra mim e afastou um pouco o corpo, indicando o interior da casa com a cabeça.

– Entre, por favor. Não vou demorar.

Sorri e entrei. Ela me indicou a sala de visitas e pediu licença para ir até o quarto terminar de se arrumar. Sentei no sofá pequeno e branco, e meus olhos se perderam pelo cômodo. Uma estante com fotografias chamou minha atenção e eu fui até lá.

Fotos de Bella com outras pessoas ocupavam a maioria dos lugares. Uma era da formatura dela, e outra, da despedida de Phoenix. As outras fotos eram com uma mulher, muito parecida com ela, e com um homem que eu definitivamente conhecia: o pai dela, Charlie Swan, falecido chefe de polícia de Forks. Presumi que a mulher era a mãe dela e notei o quão feliz ela parecia nas fotos. Sorri ao ver seu sorriso. Eu gostava de vê-la feliz.

Notei a foto de um bebê de cabelos e olhos castanhos, sorrindo com apenas cinco dentes, e mexendo em algo que eu supus ser uma boneca. Meu sorriso alargou-se.

– Estou pronta.

Virei-me para ela, já sorrindo ao falar – Você bebê era uma gracinha.

Ela corou, e eu esqueci a piada que ia fazer. Bella estava simplesmente maravilhosa em seu vestido azul-escuro, com saltos altos e cabelo solto. A maquiagem nem muito pesada nem muito leve acentuava seu rosto de coração, dando-lhe mais beleza. As bochechas agora rosadas completavam o visual que tinha me tirado a linha de pensamento.

– Obrigada – ela riu envergonhada – Eu realmente tenho que tirar essa foto daí.

– Não, não tem. É bonita. E aliás, você está linda.

Ela corou ainda mais – Obrigada, Edward. Tenho que retribuir o elogio. Você está ainda mais lindo que de costume.

Não acreditei quando ela conseguiu corar _ainda mais, _mas suas palavras me fizeram sorrir. Talvez Emmett tivesse razão, afinal.

– Obrigado – eu ri – A propósito, isso é pra você.

Estendi o buquê para ela e ela o pegou com um sorriso – Rosas vermelhas. Elas significam _paixão_, sabia?

– Hm, então acho que vou pedir para trocarem de cor.

O sorriso dela murchou um pouco.

– Para que cor quer trocar?

– Para rosa.

– Rosas cor-de-rosa significam _amor_ – ela disse, o sorriso aumentando apenas um pouco.

– Eu sei. – respondi, sorrindo largamente para ela, e encarando suas orbes chocolate que estavam extremamente brilhantes.

Estendi minha mão para ela – Vamos?

– Claro. Vou só colocá-las na cozinha.

– Tudo bem.

Ela foi rápida colocando as flores na cozinha, em meio minuto já estava de volta.

Fomos até meu carro e eu logo estava na estrada até Port Angeles. Conversamos durante todo o caminho, mas os flertes vinham em pouca proporção. Nossas conversas eram em sua maioria, amenas, nunca relacionadas a trabalho, e totalmente amigáveis. Eu estava decidido a mudar o rumo delas durante a noite, e esperava que isso não fizesse Bella ficar desconfortável.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, deixei as chaves com o manobrista enquanto abria a porta para Bella sair. Ela riu e corou levemente com meu gesto, agradecendo com um "obrigada" meio sussurrado. Apenas sorri de volta, oferecendo meu braço para ela.

– De que século você veio, Edward? – ela perguntou divertida.

– Hm. Não tenho certeza. Só acho que as manias masculinas de hoje em dia são muito erradas. Prefiro proceder da forma como fui ensinado.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu _adorei_ sua forma de proceder como foi ensinado.

Deus, ela precisava sussurrar tão perto do meu ouvido? Controle-se, Edward!

– Muito obrigado, madame.

Ela riu um pouco e nós entramos no restaurante, enquanto eu indicava ao _maitre _nossa reserva. Ele nos levou até uma mesa apenas um pouco mais afastada do restante, com um enorme aquário do lado. Era reservado o suficiente para que eu pudesse ter privacidade com Bella. Puxei a cadeira dela, esperando-a sentar, e fazendo com que ela risse levemente de novo. Depois sentei na minha cadeira, em frente à ela, e pegamos os cardápios que o _maitre_ ofereceu antes de sair.

– Escolha o que quiser, e _por favor_,não olhe os preços.

– Tudo bem. – ela disse, sorrindo pra mim e escondendo-se atrás do cardápio.

– Não se esconda – pedi, fazendo-a baixar o cardápio e me olhar curiosa – Gosto de ficar olhando pra você.

Ela corou num tom vivo de vermelho e seu olhar foi para o cardápio. Resolvi fazer o mesmo. Nos decidimos pelo mesmo prato e quando o garçom apareceu, o pedido foi rápido. Até que ele voltasse, eu tinha bastante tempo pra conversar com Bella.

E foi o que eu fiz. Comecei a elogiá-la, de formas que ela pudesse entender que eu não queria apenas fazer parte de seu círculo de amizades. Ela me surpreendeu me elogiando de volta, e depois começamos uma sessão de "coisas que eu _não_ gosto em você". Mesmo depois que nosso pedido chegou e começamos a comer, continuamos conversando – sobre nós mesmos, sobre nosso "relacionamento". Foi relaxante, e ao mesmo tempo em que conversávamos eu comecei a perceber o quanto eu amava aquela mulher. Eu a achava teimosa demais, mas isso não atrapalhava em absolutamente nada minha admiração – e atração – por ela.

Depois do jantar, voltamos à estrada de volta a Forks, mas eu sentia que a noite ia demorar a acabar. Na metade do caminho, sugeri um passeio, na praça central de Forks. Ela aceitou e eu dirigi direto para lá. Meu coração estava acelerado – o que não era novidade quando eu estava perto dela – e eu me sentia ansioso demais. Eu sabia que devia falar pra ela o que realmente sentia, só indiretas não resolveriam meu caso. Então eu tinha que agir. E isso me deixava nervoso pra cacete.

Bella cantarolava uma música que tocava na rádio quando chegamos em Forks. Eu a ouvia, deliciado com sua voz de soprano, leve e afinada. Claro que eu fingia que não estava ouvindo, ou do jeito que era tímida, seria capaz dela parar de cantar. E eu não permitiria isso. Então, apenas interrompi sua cantoria quando chegamos à praça.

– Sério, eu fico encabulada com você abrindo portas pra mim – disse ela enquanto saía do carro, eu segurando sua porta.

– Não fique – eu disse, sorrindo pra ela e oferecendo-lhe minha mão – Uma mulher como você tem que ser tratada como princesa.

Seus olhos cintilaram e ela exibia um sorriso tímido adorável quando finalmente pegou minha mão.

A praça para onde fomos era simples. Apenas uma singela pista de _cooper_, vários bancos ao redor, e um jardim imenso que cobria a maior parte. Eu e Bella demos uma volta pela pista, silenciosos, de mãos dadas. A porcaria do meu nervoso só tinha aumentado e parecia que minha garganta estava travada, porque eu não conseguia produzir som algum. Quando terminamos a volta na pista, fomos até um dos bancos e sentamos lá, lado a lado. Eu pigarreei.

– Tenho que ser sincero com você – comecei.

– Sobre o quê? – perguntou Bella.

– Não quero que essa noite acabe.

Ela sorriu levemente – Nem eu.

– Pra falar a verdade, eu não quero deixar você ir sem dizer o que eu tenho pra dizer... Que foi o motivo pelo qual eu te chamei pra sair, primeiramente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – E o que você tem pra me dizer, Edward?

Era agora ou nunca. A oportunidade de ouro que eu tinha pra dizer tudo. Olhei diretamente para ela, esperando que isso me desse a coragem necessária, e as palavras certas. Seu mar chocolate me encarava curioso, brilhante e incrivelmente hipnotizante.

– Edward? – ela me chamou, me tirando do transe em que seus olhos me colocaram, me incitando a falar.

– Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella. – soltei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente. Um gesto que eu sabia que era de nervosismo. E isso fosse bom ou ruim, eu já tinha começado. Então eu ia terminar.

– E-eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, mas no momento em que te vi parada ao lado da minha cama naquele hospital, depois que eu acordei do acidente, eu me apaixonei. Na hora eu não sabia o que diabos era aquela taquicardia ou aquela montanha-russa no estômago, mas com o tempo eu descobri... – respirei fundo.

Bella ainda mantinha o lábio inferior preso em seus dentes, e seus olhos me analisavam com cautela. _Como eu queria ler a mente dela_...

– Na verdade, eu fiquei tão obcecado por nossas conversas e saídas pra um café depois do trabalho, porque eu queria conhecer você melhor. Eu _precisava_ conhecer você melhor. Eu ficava nervoso toda vez que ia falar com você, o que era ridículo, porque eu tenho 29 anos e não 15! Mas, de qualquer forma, você sempre pareceu tão receptiva à mim e minhas investidas que eu precisava te dizer a verdade. E foi por isso que eu te convidei pra sair hoje. Eu estou _apaixonado_ por você, Bella. Perdidamente.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram os seus enquanto eu falava, e isso me permitiu ver o quanto seus olhos lacrimejaram com minhas palavras. Eu tinha dito algo errado?

– Por favor, não chore... – estendi a mão e enxuguei algumas lágrimas que ela tinha deixado descer – Eu disse algo errado?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com tanta força que eu pensei que ela ia ficar tonta. Depois me olhou e abriu um sorriso.

– Eu também. – a voz dela falhou, e ela corou.

– Você também?

Se fosse o que eu estava imaginando, eu ia agarrá-la agora.

– Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Edward. Demais. Desde o momento que vi você chegando correndo no hospital, há oito meses atrás, quando cheguei. Eu estava na recepção com o diretor, conhecendo o hospital e você entrou correndo e colocando a bata. O diretor me disse seu nome e o que você fazia, mas no momento não importou muito. Eu meio que segui você alguns dias, perguntava às enfermeiras que eram minhas amigas por você, cada detalhe que eu podia saber. Eu não tinha coragem de chegar até você e me apresentar, era tímida demais – ela riu de leve, envergonhada.

– Quando você chegou acidentado no meio da madrugada, no meio do meu plantão, meu coração desabou. De início, pareceu que eu não ia conseguir te salvar, e eu só consegui respirar direito quando você ficou estável. Quando você acordou e me olhou daquele jeito tão intenso, a única coisa em que eu podia pensar era: "finalmente estou conhecendo-o".

Ela riu adoravelmente, e suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que eu só conseguia admirá-la.

– De fato, quando sua mãe me apresentou e você elogiou meu nome, me senti incrível. Eu já sabia que estava apaixonada por você, mas ter seus olhos encarando os meus daquele jeito deixou as coisas ainda melhores, e meu coração ficou taquicárdico também – ela riu levemente e eu ri com ela – E eu amei suas investidas, e o fato que você parecia não esquecer de mim. Eu ficava com borboletas no estômago toda vez que falava com você ou via que era você me ligando. Eu me sentia – e me sinto – uma adolescente que se apaixona pela primeira vez, mas a sensação é tão boa que eu não ligo mais...

Ela baixou o rosto e ficou calada. E eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

Emmett tinha mesmo razão. O que eu sentia por ela era recíproco.

Levantei seu rosto com minha mão, segurando seu queixo. Seus olhos estavam marejados de novo, e a única coisa em que eu podia pensar era que eu precisava sentir aqueles lábios, que ela mordia tão incessantemente de nervoso.

– Posso te beijar agora?

Ela apenas sorriu e eu tomei isso como um sim. Aproximei minha boca da dela e quando senti seus lábios macios, quase gemi. Era melhor do que nos meus mais loucos sonhos. De início foi um beijo lento, quase como um reconhecimento. Mas aos poucos ficou mais intenso, e quando minha língua pediu passagem e ela cedeu, eu não lembrava mais onde estava ou quem eu era. Eu só sabia que poderia ficar preso ali, agarrado e unido a ela pro resto da vida.

Apenas nos separamos quando a porcaria dos nossos pulmões gritou por ar. Inferno, quem precisa de oxigênio?

Eu estava ofegante e ela também, e eu encostei nossas testas, enquanto recuperávamos a respiração.

– Edward, vamos sair daqui?

– Claro. O que você quiser, Bella.

Fomos de volta para o meu carro de mãos dadas, e agora eu não estava mais nervoso. Apenas ansioso e incrivelmente feliz.

– Onde quer ir? – perguntei quando estávamos no carro.

– Pode ser pra sua casa? – ela mordeu o lábio e corou – E-eu q-quero d-dizer, se você não se importar... E não achar que eu estou indo rápido demais...

A última parte ela sussurrou pra si mesma, mas eu ouvi do mesmo jeito. Sorri largamente e senti um movimento no meio das calças.

Controle-se Edward. Vá com calma.

– Claro – eu disse, arrancando pra minha casa.

Acelerei o carro e devo ter dirigido mais rápido do que o normal, mas eu estava com pressa. Precisava estar com Bella de novo nos meus braços, e estar dirigindo atrapalhava.

Assim que estacionei na garagem do meu prédio, praticamente corri para abrir a porta de Bella. Ela riu quando saiu do carro e me olhou divertida.

– Pra que a pressa?

Devo ter corado, porque fiquei quente pra caramba, mas apenas dei de ombros – Não faço ideia.

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio, me deixando ainda mais louco. Eu precisava dela. Urgentemente.

Subimos pelo elevador e quando entramos no meu apartamento fomos direto pra sala. Minha vontade era jogá-la nas minhas costas e só soltá-la na minha cama, onde eu a faria gritar da mesma forma que ela gritou no meu sonho, no começo de tudo. Mas o que ela pensaria de mim, então? Por mais que me doesse – fisicamente falando – esperar, eu tinha que ser paciente. Por ela.

Sentamos no sofá e ficamos nos encarando em silêncio. Antes que algum de nós dissesse alguma coisa, nossos corpos agiram, e estávamos nos beijando de novo. Era mais intenso e quente do que o anterior, e eu me sentia cada vez com mais sede por ela. Minhas mãos passeavam nos seus cabelos, na cintura, no começo do quadril... E as dela apertavam meus ombros, braços, cabelos, enquanto ela buscava minha boca e língua com tanta sede quanto eu.

Quando dei por mim, estava em cima dela, beijando seu pescoço, seus ombros, suas bochechas, seu lóbulo da orelha, sua clavícula. Ela fazia o mesmo, beijando meus ombros, lóbulo, mordendo e beijando cada pedaço que sua boca alcançava, apertando meu corpo contra o seu. Nossos quadris já davam sinal de vida e eu não conseguia achar força de vontade o suficiente pra parar e ir devagar, como tinha sugerido a mim mesmo antes.

– Oh, Bella... Minha Bella... – gemi, quando ela puxou minha cabeça pelo cabelo pra me beijar na boca novamente.

– Só sua... – ela sussurrou, com os lábios já colados nos meus.

Sua perna direita enroscou-se no meu quadril, me dando mais espaço. Alguém no meio das minhas calças se animou ainda mais e eu literalmente me esfreguei descaradamente nela, enquanto gemia ainda beijando aquela boca maravilhosa.

– Edward – ela sussurrou – Edward, eu preciso de você.

Eu parei de beijá-la e olhei-a nos olhos. Eles transbordavam de paixão, desejo e luxúria. Eu reprimi meu gemido. Eu também precisava dela. Mais do que precisava de qualquer outra coisa.

– Eu também preciso de você. Mas, não estamos indo rápido demais?

Droga de lado responsável e calmo. Eu queria mais era jogá-la na cama e possuí-la durante toda a madrugada, em todas as posições possíveis! Eu a desejava demais... O que minha boca estava dizendo?

– Dane-se se estamos – ela disse – Eu preciso de você – ela enroscou a outra perna no meu quadril – _Agora_.

Respirando com dificuldade, encarei seus olhos brilhantes e luxuriosos por mais alguns segundos, e me levantei, deixando-a no meu colo, e carregando-a até o meu quarto, distribuindo beijos nela no caminho.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, coloquei-a na cama, e sem me preocupar em fechar a porta ou acender a luz, tirei meus sapatos e meias. Ela fez o mesmo com seus saltos, mas antes que eu começasse a tirar minha calça ou camisa – que já estava amassada – ela me parou com suas mãos pequenas.

– Deixa que eu faço isso – ela sorriu.

A luz do lado de fora iluminava o quarto o suficiente pra que eu visse seu olhar de desejo percorrendo cada pedaço do meu corpo enquanto ela tirava minha camisa. Quando ela tirou, joguei a peça em qualquer lugar, e ela se apressou a abrir os botões de minha calça. Eu estava duro de excitação e ansiedade e ela percebeu isso. Quando minha calça já estava num canto qualquer como a camisa, e eu só usava minha boxer preta, ela olhou pro meu membro já excitado, mordeu o lábio inferior e passou suas unhas bem feitas levemente por cima dele.

Eu gemi audivelmente e coloquei minhas mãos em suas coxas. Ela estava sentada no colchão, na ponta da cama, enquanto eu estava em pé à frente dela. Subi minhas mãos lentamente por suas coxas maravilhosas enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ela continuava torturando meu membro com suas mãos e unhas, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava minha bunda, dando leves apertos em alguns intervalos. Minhas mãos subiram mais, pelo seu quadril, sentindo a peça de renda que a cobria, e eu gemi de novo. Fui mais rápido e subi mais as mãos, levando comigo o vestido dela. Ela deixou de me tocar para colocar as mãos para cima, pra que eu pudesse tirar seu vestido. Quando ela estava livre dele, jogou-o para algum lugar atrás e mim e meu membro se contorceu em sua prisão de pano.

Aquela _lingerie _rendada azul tinha acabado com o pouco juízo que me restava. Joguei-a na cama, pra que ela ficasse de costas pro colchão, e subi em cima dela, com um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo para me apoiar. Minhas mãos passavam em todos os lugares do corpo dela, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo. O fecho do seu sutiã era frontal, e isso facilitou minha vida. Abri o fecho e tirei a peça, jogando pra longe. Gemi quando vi aqueles dois mamilos completamente excitados olhando pra mim e caí de boca no seu seio esquerdo enquanto acariciava o direito com uma mão.

– Oh, Edward... Ah... – Bella gemia no meu ouvido, me deixando insanamente mais excitado.

Ao mesmo tempo que chupava, lambia e mordia seu seio esquerdo, meu quadril tratava de se esfregar no dela, intimidade contra intimidade, e eu podia _sentir_ sua excitação contra a minha. Mudei a boca de lugar, e lambi, chupei e mordi seu seio direito, acariciando o esquerdo com a mão.

Ela puxava meus cabelos, mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha, gemia audivelmente, e agora enroscava as pernas no meu quadril enquanto também buscava mais contato com meu membro duro, latejante, e inchado. Eu a queria tanto que doía...

Parei de chupar seus seios, recebendo um lamúrio dela. Sorri travessamente enquanto descia, beijando o vão entre seus seios, sua barriga perfeitamente lisa. Suas pernas deixaram meu quadril e se apoiaram do meu lado. Mordi levemente a calcinha rendada azul e comecei a brincar com o elástico dela.

– Vamos logo, Edward... Eu não aguento mais...

Atendi seu pedido, até porque eu também não mais aguentava. Puxei sua calcinha, com os dentes mesmo, e quando ela estava no meio de suas coxas, tirei os dentes e terminei o trabalho com minhas mãos. Gemi audivelmente quando vi que era ela depilada até ali.

– Você quer me matar, não é Bella?

Olhei pra ela, que mordia o lábio e me lançava um sorriso travesso. Beijei lentamente cada uma de suas coxas enquanto avançava até seu ponto mais sensível. Ela gritou quando cheguei lá, e comecei a morder levemente e beijar seu clitóris. O cheiro da sua excitação estava incrivelmente forte, me deixando tonto de desejo. Passei a língua por ali, fazendo-a gritar novamente, e assoprei levemente sua intimidade inchada e extremamente molhada, fazendo-a suspirar e se contorcer.

– Você é deliciosa... – eu disse enquanto dava leves beijos em toda sua extensão.

Meu membro reclamou, claramente dizendo que queria brincar também, e eu resolvi acabar com a tortura – minha e dela.

Minha boca deixou sua intimidade, fazendo ela reclamar de novo, e eu calei-a com um beijo direto em sua boca. Ela não perdeu tempo em colocar sua língua em contato com a minha, fazendo nos dois gemermos com a intensidade do beijo.

– Bella... Eu não aguento mais – sussurrei.

– Nem eu – disse ela, suas mãos descendo até o elástico de minha boxer.

Fiquei de joelhos na cama, fazendo ela levantar aquele corpo perfeito enquanto descia minha boxer por minhas coxas, e pernas, e eu me acomodei melhor pra que ela jogasse a peça longe. De joelhos de novo, fiquei impossivelmente mais excitado quando ela viu meu membro, arregalando levemente os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela me olhou e sorriu.

– Você é grande...

Sorri largamente – Obrigado, meu amor.

Ela riu e fez o que eu não estava esperando. Beijou a cabeça rosada do meu membro, me fazendo gemer e jogar a cabeça pra trás. Merda, isso eu não esperava. Ela deu pequenos beijos em toda a extensão, massageando levemente as partes onde ela não estava beijando. Me deixou louco com apenas um segundo. Eu gemi alto quando a senti abocanhando quase metade do meu membro, de uma vez.

– Merda, Bella! – gritei – Ah, que delícia...

Ela chupou, mordeu de leve, e passou os dentes por toda a extensão que conseguiu, enquanto massageava e excitava ainda mais meu membro já duro.

Quando sua boca o deixou, não perdi tempo e empurrei-a na cama, beijando sua boca com paixão. Ela correspondeu com a mesma sede e enroscou as pernas na minha cintura. E dessa vez, eu não ia deixá-la tirar. Guiei meu membro até sua entrada, que estava tão molhada e quente, que eu gemi antes mesmo de entrar.

– Inferno, Bella. Como você está excitada...

– Você nem imagina – ela sussurrou rindo – O que está esperando, Edward? Minha permissão?

Suspirei forte e balancei a cabeça, colocando apenas a cabecinha do meu pênis em contato com sua intimidade. Beijei sua testa, suas bochechas, e olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam grandes e incrivelmente brilhantes, mais que o normal, e assisti deliciado eles se revirando de prazer enquanto eu a penetrava lentamente, vendo cada reação de Bella, que era um prelúdio do meu próprio prazer. A umidade que sua excitação formara foi o suficiente pra me fazer deslizar sem nenhuma dificuldade pra dentro dela, e o calor que ela emanava me deixava com uma vontade insana de estocar fundo e rápido.

Mas eu comecei devagar. Comecei um ritmo de vai-e-vem gostoso, lento e profundo, que nos fez gemer nos primeiros segundos. Aumentei um pouco o ritmo, estocando mais forte, e fazendo Bella agarrar meus braços e apertar as pernas contra mim um pouco mais.

– Que delícia Bella... – gemi.

– Ah – ela gemeu – Oh, Edward... Oh, oh... Ah... Não pare...

– Não sou louco de parar, Bella...

Aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo, acariciando seus seios com uma mão enquanto me apoiava com a outra. Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto e eu comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto, enquanto nossos quadris aumentaram mais o ritmo e começaram a se chocar um no outro audivelmente. A fricção molhada e prazerosa fazia barulho, nos deixando ainda mais excitados.

– Mais rápido, Edward! – ela gritou, me surpreendendo.

Porém não perdi tempo. Aumentei o ritmo umas três vezes mais, e o barulho molhado do atrito entre nossos corpos só era superado pelo volume de nossos gemidos. Aquela mulher estava me enlouquecendo, completamente. Ela apertou mais suas pernas contra mim e eu me apoiei com as duas mãos no travesseiro, estocando mais forte e mais rápido do que eu jamais tinha ido com ninguém.

– Ah, ah, ah, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward...

Ouvir ela gemer meu nome repetidamente me deixou insano. Eu não pensava mais, eu não era mais a pessoa centrada que eu costumava ser. Agarrei seus braços e beijei-a com sofreguidão, enquanto sentia ela me apertando, chegando perto do seu ápice. Minha boca deixou a dela procurando ar, e meu baixo ventre começava a sentir os espasmos.

– Oh, Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella...

Ela agarrou meus cabelos com força e gemeu – Eu to tão perto...

– Eu também...

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos onde nossos corpos se encontravam e estimulei seu clitóris com meu polegar e indicador, fazendo ela dar um grito e começar a se tremer abaixo de mim.

– Ah, ah... Edward! – ela gritou.

– Oh meu Deus, Bella – eu disse, enquanto sentia ela me apertando e meu próprio orgasmo começar a me dominar.

– Ah! – ela gritou, quando chegou ao seu ápice, e eu senti seu líquido lubrificando ainda mais meu membro.

Foi o meu limite. Ela gritou meu nome mais uma vez, e eu comecei a tremer, me segurando nela enquanto sentia meu gozo invadindo-a e apreciando os espasmos violentos do orgasmo mais poderoso que eu tinha tido na vida. Ela apertou meu quadril com suas pernas, e meu cabelo com suas mãos, enquanto gemia no meu ouvido. Eu fazia o mesmo com ela, e aos poucos nossos corpos foram diminuindo o ritmo, e parando de tremer.

Quando nossos orgarmos acabaram, nós continuamos unidos. Eu desabei sobre ela, momentaneamente sem força alguma pra sequer pensar em falar. Eu estava mais suado do que se tivesse corrido uma maratona e respirava com tanta dificuldade que me perguntei se um dia voltaria a respirar normalmente. Eu podia ouvir o coração de Bella batendo rápido e sabia que o meu não estava diferente.

Ela começou a fazer cafuné no meu cabelo e eu fechei os olhos, ainda torporoso pelo prazer que ela me proporcionara. Não pude deixar de lembrar do meu sonho, que tinha iniciado tudo isso, e automaticamente pensei que a realidade era muito, _muito_ melhor. Eu definitivamente tinha tido o melhor sexo da minha vida, mas eu também sabia que não tinha sido _só sexo_. E Bella precisava saber disso.

– Eu te amo – sussurrei.

Ela parou o cafuné, me deixando um pouco tenso, mas isso logo foi embora quando ela beijou minha testa e continuou o carinho, completando minha noite e colocando-a no primeiro lugar das melhores noites da minha vida quando falou:

– Eu te amo, Edward.

Sorri bobamente enquanto me apoiava dos lados da cama e me levantava, saindo de dentro dela e virando para o outro lado da cama. Ela se aconchegou no meu peito e eu a abracei mais forte, mantendo-a o mais perto de mim possível. Fiz carinho em seus cabelos enquanto sentia sua respiração se regularizando no meu peito. A minha eventualmente se normalizou também, e eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso da cara.

Eu tinha tido a melhor noite da minha vida, com a mulher que eu _amava_, e que me amava de volta. Meu peito estava inchado de felicidade, enquanto eu dava beijinhos leves e ternos na testa e nos cabelos de Bella, que logo pegou no sono, me fazendo admirá-la e me perguntar como uma mulher poderia ter mudado tanto minha vida.

Antes dela, eu tinha certeza que não amaria ninguém. Meus relacionamentos sempre foram baseados na minha atração física por alguém, e não nos meus sentimentos. Eu nem acreditava que encontraria "meu amor verdadeiro", como Alice dizia.

Mas aqui estava eu, completamente idiota de tão feliz, abraçado ao _amor da minha vida_, enquanto deixava meu corpo relaxado e saciado junto ao dela, enquanto ouvia sua respiração calma, e sentia sua mão pequena abraçando meu peito.

Bella tinha feito eu me sentir extraordinário e eu só tinha a agradecer. Ela era meu anjo particular, a mulher mais linda, gentil, admirável, sexy e extremamente gostosa que eu já conhecera. Ela tinha todas as qualidades que eu nunca pensei reparar em mulher nenhuma.

E o melhor de tudo: ela era _minha_.

Eu tinha feito do meu sonho maluco e pervertido, uma linda e maravilhosa realidade, onde eu era perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher incrível, linda e _perfeita_ na cama. Em outros lugares também, mas sabe como é.

Eu a amava. Ela me amava. Era a realidade, e era a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. E eu tinha certeza que sempre a amaria, e ficaria junto dela pra sempre. Por toda a eternidade.

E eu podia viver tranquilamente com isso.

** * Fim ***

**

* * *

**

**Entãããão *bate os cílios*? O que acharam?**

**One-shot que brotou na minha cabeça essa semana e tive que postar. :D**

**Reviews, reviews? *-***

**Mais histórias minhas no meu perfil. :D E pra quem tem twitter, follow me: ARROBAkessy_mc ou ARROBAKessy_FanFics**

**Bites and kisses =*  
**


End file.
